


Blurring Lines We Fear To Cross

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What did Sam really see in Dean’s head and what is he going to do about it? Better question: when did they really come out of the dreamscape? How much of that was real? What is real? **Spoilers for Season 3 - Dream A Little Dream Of Me**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Disclaimer:** I don’t own them, but if I did... this is totally what they would be doing...but I’d totally be in the middle

_“The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened.”_

-Author Unknown

 

Sam didn’t even flinch as Jeremy was beat to death by his father, didn’t flinch as the warm spray of blood caught him across the chest; none of it was real after all. Sure the kid was really going to be dead, but he was a killer, and killers got what they deserved in the end.

 

“Dean!”

 

Sam shouted for his brother, running hard through the forest…until suddenly it wasn’t a forest anymore. Weird. 

 

The hallway looked like a forest, ceiling to floor, but it was most definitely something else. This was the deepest part of his brother’s mind. Feeling a bit guilty for poking around, Sam was highly reluctant to open any of the doors he passed. 

 

“Dean!”

 

He shouted again, his voice echoing eerily off the painted walls. This was getting a bit creepy. 

 

Sam kept walking, turning down hallway after hallway, everything looking the same. There were no markings on the doors, no indicator he wasn’t just running around in circles. Just when he was about to go completely mental, a door opened up the hall. Sam ran towards it, hoping his brother was inside; there was no way for him to prepare himself for what he walked in on.

 

There, on an obscenely large bed, was his brother…naked. Sam blinked a few times, but the image before him didn’t even waver.

 

“Dean?” he questioned hesitantly.

 

“Sammy” Dean breathed, his voice deep and husky with desire. “I’ve been waiting for you little brother.”

 

“Dean what the hell is going on here?”

 

“Welcome to my most hidden fantasy man, welcome to my most hidden desire.”

 

“What?” 

 

Sam was stunned. There was a lot of not right in their lives, but this? This was…arousing? Yep, there was no denying that while his mind was screaming in horror, his cock was definitely perking up.

 

“You’re all I have Sam, you’re the only person I have ever really loved. Is this so wrong?”

 

While Sam had been questioning his sanity, Dean had moved from the bed and was now standing right in front of him in all his sun kissed glory. Was it wrong to think ones own brother had a body formed by the Gods? All gold touched perfection from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

 

Sam groaned, this way lead to nothing but madness. Once certain lines were crossed, if only in a dream, there was no taking it back, no calling do-over. If Sam had maybe had certain fantasies in his own head that was one thing, he wasn’t sure he could say or do anything here that Dean wouldn’t be aware of when he woke up, and some conversations just do not need to be had.

 

“Dean this is a dream.”

 

“Well then it’s a good dream isn’t it?”

 

The seductive timbre of his brother’s voice was going straight to Sam’s cock; now protesting it’s tight denim prison. Not good.

 

“Dean we’re stuck in here unless you wake up man. Jeremy’s dead which means you’re the only one keeping us in here. You’ve got to wake up!”

 

Sam tried to reason with his brother, or at least with this manifestation of his brother, but his words only made Dean bolder.

 

“If this is a dream then I don’t want to wake up. Damnit Sam I’ve wanted this for so long, can you really deny me now?”

 

Dean raised his hand to cup Sam’s cheek, gentle and hesitant. It was that touch more than the words that broke Sam’s resolve. 

 

“Dean” he groaned, leaning into the touch.

 

“Oh Sammy”

 

Their first kiss was gentle, but it quickly turned into something deeper, something darker. If they were going to do this then they were going to do it all the way.

 

The room shifted while they were kissing, changing into a copy of one of a thousand motels from their lives. The wallpaper was enough to induce vertigo and so, quick as a wink, it changed again.

 

“What?” Dean demanded, laughing at his brother’s face, “I wasn’t going to have our first time in a room _that_ ugly.”

 

Sam laughed, that was such a perfectly _Dean_ thing to say.

 

In a moment they were kissing again, Dean’s hands greedily tearing at the many buttons on Sam’s shirt. For some reason he couldn’t just wish Sam naked, he actually had to work for it. Sam wasn’t helping, he was too busy running his own hands over every part of Dean he could reach, and the kid had freakishly long arms. 

 

The first touch of flesh on flesh was enough to raise goose bumps on them both. It was so different from touching a woman, so alien and yet so familiar. Dean leaned up to bite Sam’s collarbone, revelling in the novelty of not having to gentle his instincts. Four hands fumbled with Sam’s belt, fingers slipping over each other in a struggle to strip away the last barrier between them. Sweet freedom.

 

Once freed from denim and cotton, Sam’s cock proved its eagerness to participate, already weeping with pre-come. Dean eagerly took his brother in hand, jacking hard over the straining flesh. Sam moaned, pulling his brother into a hard kiss. A few shuffles later and they were on the bed wrestling for dominance.

 

“My head little brother, I get to be on top.” Dean grinned triumphantly as he straddled Sam’s legs, pinning him to the bed.

 

“Okay.” Sam’s voice was breathless with barely contained desire. This was Sam’s most secret fantasy – being dominated. 

 

Dean leaned forward, rubbing their cocks together with delicious slowness. He indulged himself in the careful exploration of every inch of Sam, and there were quite a few inches. The hard press of calloused hands over his stomach, a not so gentle bit on the inside of his hip, a slow hot lick up the length of his cock. Dean was driving Sam out of his mind. There were too many sensations, too many feelings for him to process just one…until Dean took his cock into his mouth. Heaven.

 

Slow careful sucking with the occasional edge of teeth had Sam’s eyes rolling into the back of his head in seconds flat. 

 

“Dean” he gasped, “Can’t. Gonna come.”

 

Dean hummed low in his throat, taking Sam as deep as he could. It was more than a man can be expected to take. Sam came undone, hands tearing into the sheets, hips jerking, coming in hot spurts down his brother’s waiting throat. 

 

With his body still trembling with the force of his release, Sam didn’t register the incessant pressure of Dean’s fingers until his brother was in to the knuckle.

 

“Dean?” he gasped, hips jerking in an attempt to get away from the pain sparking up his spine. 

 

“Shh” Dean soothed, “You’ll like this part.”

 

With Sam’s own seed as lubricant, Dean shoved two fingers as deep as he could, pressing the tight bundle of nerves he knew would set his brother off.

 

“Argh” Sam cried out, hands groping frantically at the bedding. The strange pain/pleasure combination was enough to send his senses back into overload.

 

Dean scissored his fingers rapidly, not having the patience to be as gentle and slow as he could.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Dean growled, biting down hard on Sam’s left shoulder. “Do you want my dick inside you?”

 

“Yes!” Sam cried, thrashing his head. “God Yes!”

 

The room was shifting around them again, walls blurring, bed shifting beneath them. Nothing mattered but the hot press of flesh on flesh and the delicious scent of…leather?

 

The first thrust of Dean’s cock sent Sam into the door of the car; the second had his hands braced on the roof. After that it was all he could do to hang on and ride the wave. Dean pounded mercilessly into his brother, ass smacking the window and hips smacking hips. The windows had long fogged over; the leather was slick with sweat and other bodily fluids. For once Dean didn’t care about the car; all his attention was focused on the bony hips under his hands and the tight squeeze of his brother’s ass. 

 

Sam’s cock was more than hard again, and Dean was more than willing to lend a hand.

 

“Come for me Sam”

 

“Can’t. God. Feel.”

 

“I’m gonna come little brother, come with me.”

 

“Dean” Sam’s voice was a plaintive whine

 

“Now.” Dean demanded, jerking his hand roughly down Sam’s torrid length

 

The two men cried out together, Dean spurting hot inside Sam, and Sam shooting between their bellies. It took a few moments for the Winchesters to re-learn to breathe, with Dean reaching over to open the window.

 

“Dean?” Sam whispered, trying to find his boxers in the tangled mess of the back seat.

 

“Yeah”

 

“When did you wake up?”

 

“I don’t know. Sometime between you hitting your head on the door and me hitting my leg on the seat. You?”

 

“About the same.”

 

“Do you think this was Jeremy’s doing? Something to get back at us, fuck us up?”

 

“Probably, I mean, what else could it be?” Sam tried to cover his uncertainty by climbing over the seat away from Dean.

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

 

Sam never saw the look on his brother’s face, never saw the knowing light in Dean’s eyes. It pays to know your own mind after all…every little bit of it. That dream root shit was fun.


End file.
